


A Lesson in Love

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, alya teaches marinette how to kiss, alyanette - Freeform, alyanette tropes, fight me, i'm not even sorry, i'm slowly delving into alyanette hell, sleepover makeout cliche, they're pure and in love, things get steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Marinette expresses concern over her kissing abilities for the upcoming school play, Alya takes her under her wing to show her the ropes. Little does she know she's in for a better time than she imagined.





	A Lesson in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/gifts).



There were many rituals that came with friendships among teenage girls, and slumber parties were a staple. Staying up late, gossiping about cute boys and mean girls while watching corny chick-flicks as their nails dried… Marinette and Alya were no exception to such traditions and held such events as often as their parents allowed. The two girls had been practically inseparable since they met, and something inside of them just clicked when they were together. Alya was Marinette’s first really close friend, and something about Alya made her feel comfortable and secure, like she could tell her anything without fear of ridicule or judgment. With Alya she was safe, and Marinette cherished their friendship more than anything.

She’d never really been physically affectionate with anyone besides her parents, but as she laid across Alya’s lap, scrolling through her phone, she felt completely at peace. After sometime, Alya began to braid her hair, and they moved into the gossip portion of the evening.

“Can you believe how angry Chloe got when Mme. Bustier announced that you’re gonna play Cinderella in the school play? I thought she was going to bust her designer cardigan and turn into a she-hulk,” Alya mused, twining her fingers expertly through Marinette’s fine hair.

“As if she doesn’t hate me enough already,” She said with a sigh.

“Not to mention Adrien is playing Prince Charming,” Alya cast her a sly smirk as Marinette’s cheeks darkened. “Have you been practicing your lines?”

“It’s not the lines I’m worried about,” Marinette admitted glumly sitting up. “There’s a kiss scene at the end.”

“I know! By the end of this production, you’ll have kissed that boy so many times it’ll be just as effortless as walking,” Alya said, patting her shoulder.

“But I’m bad at walking,” Marinette giggled pointedly, and Alya conceded her point. “I guess I’m just nervous because I’ve never really kissed someone before.”

“What? Marinette Dupain-Cheng has never been kissed?” Alya gasped in astonishment, and Marinette thought back to the akuma battle when she kissed Chat Noir, though she couldn’t exactly tell Alya that.

“Nope,” She said casually, pressing her lips into a firm line.

“Like half the class has had a crush on you this year, and you’re telling me you’ve never been kissed?” Alya stared at her in disbelief.

“It just hasn’t happened yet!” Marinette buried her face in her knees in embarrassment. “And I’m worried that my inexperience is going to mess me up somehow. What if when I lean in, I bump his mouth and break one of his flawless teeth then he’ll never wanna kiss me again, and he’ll drop out of the play, move to a different school, and it’ll be all my fault!”

“Girl, you need to chill out. None of that is going to happen because I’m going to help you,” Alya stated, shifting to face her more.

“W-What do you mean help me?” Marinette’s eyes widened nervously.

“You can practice on me, and then I’ll give you advice,” Alya said, lifting her chin.

“Practice, as in-?”

“I want you to kiss me, Marinette,” Alya chuckled. “If you’re comfortable with it, that is.”

“W-Well, it _is_ just for practice, so if you think it’ll help,” Marinette bit her lip as they shifted into more comfortable positions.

“Totally. Don’t be nervous, girl. It’s only me, and by the time I’m done with you, Adrien won’t know what hit him,” She winked, and Marinette felt her heart jolt and sputter. Why was she so clammy all of a sudden? “Okay, so show me how you lean in.”

Marinette gripped her pajama pants a little as she leaned her torso forward, Alya mirroring her movements calmly. Her friend raised a hand to lift her chin, tilting her head to the side a little as their lips brushed against each other softly. The space between them closed, and Marinette closed her eyes, lips moving tentatively at first, though something about it felt natural which helped ease her nerves considerably. Alya didn’t push, but let her dictate the pace, simply responding in time with whatever move Marinette made. Gaining a little more confidence, Marinette tilted her head a little further to deepen the kiss, feeling Alya’s lips part against her own as she slid her hands up her friend’s arms. Tiny goosebumps dotted her flesh as they gravitated closer and closer together until they locked themselves in a tight, passionate embrace.

Alya’s tongue teased her bottom lip, and Marinette let out a soft moan that encouraged her to press deeper. She felt her twirling strands of Marinette’s dark hair around her fingers, humming in delight when their tongues united in a playful dance. Quiet moans and contented sighs passed between them as their mouths moved in sync, neither one quite ready to break the kiss. It was a moment of sheer bliss that left Marinette’s head spinning, though it was far from over.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Alya’s neck and leaned back against her pillows, pulling her down to rest comfortably against her. Their lips never parted for long, always returning moments after they separated, tongues greeting each other like old lovers that had been starving for one another for years. Alya’s breath hitched a little as Marinette ran her fingers through her hair, down her back, and pulled her in tighter as if any distance between them was too far. The sweetness of her breath had Marinette reeling, barely able to comprehend how far this had escalated, and only knowing that she didn’t want it to stop, and to her delight, Alya seemed to have no intentions of letting up anytime soon either.

Their soft moans melted into each other as Alya cradled her head in her arms, gently stroking behind her ear. By now they’d each grown familiar with every nook and cranny of the other’s mouth, and Marinette’s thoughts were far from Adrien. Of course she’d always thought Alya was amazing and smart and beautiful from the very first day they’d met. The way she’d stood up to Chloe had captivated Marinette, enchanting her with an irreversible spell that drew her in, and Marinette had no intentions of fighting it. She’d never entertained those small indulgent voices in the back of her mind, but with Alya’s tongue waltzing with her own, those voices began to scream louder, her chest bursting with adoration and passion and most of all love. How deeply she loved her best friend, though she’d always kept it hidden for fear of scaring her away, but she should have known better. Alya had always supported and stood up for her, so she should have known that her feelings would be reciprocated.

With one last moan, Alya cupped her face and pulled her in hard, sucking her lower lip hungrily before releasing them with a gasp. Heated breath swirled between them as their eyes opened slowly, and they searched each other’s expressions in shock. Neither one pulled away, but they remained locked in an embrace, Alya nestled on top of Marinette gently as not to squish her. Marinette’s gaze softened, and Alya let out a breathy laugh, resting her forehead against Marinette’s softly.

“I don’t think you have to worry about Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Alyabug on tumblr recently commented on my Alyabug fic (heh heh) and we determined that we need to establish some Alyanette tropes, so she made a post about it on tumblr, and one of the things that got brought up was sleepover confessions and lahiffed suggested Alya teaching Marinette how to kiss, so I made it exist and you’re welcome.  
> It got steamy, and at times bordered on sin, but I do have some self-control. Hopefully you guys liked it! Now I’m off to obsessively refresh twitter and tumblr for that SDCC news! Gimme dat season 2 trailer, Jeremy!


End file.
